


El curioso caso de Shim Changmin

by missginni



Series: Universo Alternativo - Actores [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Universe - Actors, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin va a rodar su primera película y no tiene ni idea de con qué tipo de gente se va a encontrar. Sólo sabe que uno de sus coprotagonistas es el famosísimo actor Park Yoochun, a quien admira desde hace años, y que el otro, un tal Kim Jaejoong, ha recibido muy buenas críticas por su última película...<br/><b>AU - Actors</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	El curioso caso de Shim Changmin

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hojaverde** por el festival _'Una imagen un fanfic'_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La imagen era la siguiente:
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas y se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Era evidente que su manager le había engañado. O eso o se había confundido de estudio y, en lugar de entrar en el plató de la película de aventuras que se supone que iban a grabar, se había metido en uno donde se rodaba ciencia ficción. Claro que todas las cámaras estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie dirigiendo lo que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos, pero simplemente no podía ser real. Porque los dos hombres que se supone que iban a protagonizar la película con él —un tal Kim Jaejoong y el reconocidísimo actor Park Yoochun— no podían haberlo saludado con un cálido abrazo cada uno —demasiado _cálido y largo_ para su gusto— y ponerse inmediatamente a darle consejos sobre actuación. En inglés y en un coreano tan rápido y cerrado que no era capaz de entender nada.

Su cara de desconcierto, sin embargo, sí debió de ser lo suficientemente clara como para que el amable y joven director, Jung Yunho, lo rescatase.

—¡Shim! No sabía que ya habías llegado. Debería haber estado aquí para presentarte al resto del elenco antes de que lo hiciesen ellos mismos a su estrambótica manera. No se lo tengas en cuenta, se lo hacen a todos los nuevos.

Acompañó la frase de una mirada de advertencia en dirección a los jóvenes actores... mirada que ambos desdeñaron con una sonrisa deslumbrante y su aspecto más angelical. Si Changmin no tuviese tanta experiencia en esa clase de expresiones —las que siempre gritaban _‘no he roto un plato en la vida’_ — hasta se hubiese tragado que ese numerito les había salido inconscientemente. Pero si bien era un actor novel participando en su primera película, en esa clase de expresiones era un experto.

—No pasa nada —dijo, esbozando él también una sonrisa—. Los _hyungs_ han sido muy amables.

Si no fuese observador, el gesto apreciativo de Yoochun ante su obvia mentira le hubiese pasado desapercibido, al igual que la mirada entre divertida y cautelosa que le dirigió su compañero de reparto, una que decía claramente que durante esos primeros días iba a ser juzgado en todos los aspectos posibles. Y que si no superaba las expectativas que habían puesto en él lo iba a pasar muy mal, por mucho que el director en persona lo hubiese seleccionado en el casting.

Changmin hubiese debido sentirse intimidado bajo esa mirada y esa actitud, pero no fue así. Porque al igual que le había pasado en el colegio y posteriormente en la compañía, no podía resistirse a un buen reto. Y si el tal Jaejoong quería ver de lo que era capaz, Changmin no iba a dudar en mostrárselo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Vale, puede que después de todo no fuese tan observador y sí tuviese una imaginación desbordante en su lugar. Porque si en algún momento había pensado que Kim Jaejoong estaba lanzándole algún tipo de desafío estaba claro que se había equivocado. El hombre no podía ser más atento y solícito, hasta llegar a un punto realmente perturbador que hacía que todos sus instintos se pusiesen alerta. Y si no salía corriendo en la dirección contraria nada más verlo aparecer se debía solamente a que, además de ser mayor que él, era un compañero de trabajo. A eso y a que había adquirido la costumbre de llevar todos los días algo de comida que compartir con el _staff_ , y Changmin _en la vida_ había probado una comida tan rica.

Era lo único que compensaba por todas esas miradas _extrañas_ , por todos sus discursos sin sentido y por cada una de las caricias, accidentales o no, de las que era objeto. Porque seguía sin poder entender que Kim Jaejoong necesitase _tocarlo_ cada vez que hablaba con él. Pero al parecer era el único que encontraba rara esa actitud, ya que nadie se sentía incómodo con su excesivo contacto personal. Especialmente Park Yoochun, que cuando estaban en la misma habitación casi parecía una extensión del cuerpo de Jaejoong.

Yoochun era otro del que no sabía qué pensar. Por supuesto, antes de que empezase el rodaje ya había oído hablar de él y había visto alguna de sus películas. Y por la fama de hombre serio y profesional que tenía, Changmin había esperado impacientemente el momento de conocerlo. Ahora que lo hacía seguía igual de perdido y preguntándose en qué universo Park Yoochun sería un hombre ‘serio’, porque a todas luces no era en ese. Profesional sí, pero serio... No podía considerar así a la única persona capaz de seguir, entender y rebatir los extraños discursos de Jaejoong; la misma que era capaz de caerse al suelo de un ataque de risa por algo que sólo él y su compañero entendían.

Y aun a pesar de todo eso, el más singular de todos los que había conocido durante esa semana era el director Jung. Changmin estaba empezando a pensar que ese hombre era bipolar o tenía un serio trastorno de personalidad que no acababa de cuadrar con su sonrisa amable y sus palabras alentadoras. Porque cuando se dirigía a ellos al llegar al estudio por las mañanas o cuando se despedían por la noche era un hombre cercano, sociable y con un gran sentido del humor. Pero en cuanto se ponía su “personalidad” de director era implacable. Serio, directo y perfeccionista en extremo, al punto de hacerlos repetir las tomas una y otra vez hasta el agotamiento. Y a pesar de no elevar el tono de voz, todos en el estudio se apresuraban a cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus deseos, coaccionados, al igual que Changmin, por el aura imponente que parecía rodearlo.

También resultaba evidente para cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara que esos tres habían trabajado juntos más veces, porque su relación resultaba en extremo cercana, a un punto que Changmin no era capaz de entender. No es que se notase por algún trato preferente del director para con los otros dos, porque realmente los trataba a todos por igual, sino que era algo que se notaba en pequeñas cosas; una mirada más larga y cálida de lo habitual, un gesto más cariñoso, una forma de bromear distinta, y sonrisas. Miles de sonrisas. De esas que no sólo se aprecian en los labios, sino que suben hasta los ojos y abarcan todo el rostro, haciendo que su dueño resplandezca. Ni Changmin, ni cualquiera que los viese podría dejar de notarlas.

Con todo, y a pesar del trato cordial y amable de los tres, esa semana hubiese resultado bastante incómoda si no hubiese contado con Junsu. Al ayudante del director lo había conocido durante el rodaje del tercer día, mientras se grababa una de las pocas escenas en las que participaba su doble. Changmin se había sentado en una de las sillas plegables, esperando su turno, cuando el chico se había acercado con un refresco y una sonrisa de un millón de vatios, y le había soltado que un _“Te admiro, has aguantado tres días sin gritarles, mandarlos a la mierda o largarte del rodaje para no volver. Eres mi ídolo”_.

Sólo con eso ya se había ganado su simpatía. Pero es que además su alegría innata era difícil de ensombrecer, y siempre hacía que uno se sintiese cómodo en su presencia. Y Changmin había descubierto que meterse con él era una bonita forma de aliviar la tensión que podía llegar a acumular a lo largo del día.

Y ese día en concreto había acumulado una cantidad de tensión considerable. Porque no sólo le había tocado rodar una escena donde uno de los extras le tiraba un caldero de agua por encima, para más _inri_ con los otros dos actores presentes, sino que había tenido que repetirla hasta la saciedad porque Kim Jaejoong era incapaz de mantenerse serio más de dos segundos seguidos. Al parecer, cuando no era uno el que acababa empapado, el momento resultaba hilarante.

Junsu había sido el encargado de secarlo y las tres estilistas habían terminado agotadas de tanto maquillar y desmaquillar su rostro mojado. Y todo para nada porque al final Yunho había tenido que cambiar el encuadre para que Jaejoong apareciese de espaldas. Cosa que, en su opinión, se le podía haber ocurrido unas veinte tomas antes.

Y eso no había sido lo peor. Lo peor fue el momento en que, una vez duchado y vestido para largarse del estudio, el director se había acercado para pasarle el guión de las secuencias que rodarían al día siguiente. Un guión donde súbitamente había aparecido una escena que no había estado en el original que le habían pasado para el casting. Una donde su personaje besaba al de Park Yoochun.

¿En qué mierda de película de aventuras se incluía un beso entre dos protagonistas masculinos?

La risa escandalosa de Junsu lo precedió y un instante después Changmin lo vio aparecer en la puerta que llevaba hacia los camerinos.

—A juzgar por tu mirada de asesino en serie creo que ya has sido informado de los cambios de última hora —dijo, con esa maldita sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué no me has avisado?

—Me acabo de enterar. Venía hacia aquí con intención de irme y he escuchado sin querer las voces de Yoochun y Jaejoong a través de la puerta de su camerino. Concretamente la de Jaejoong. La que gritaba _“¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué no puedo besar yo a Changmin?”_.

El aludido elevó una ceja ante su comentario.

—Genial —musitó sarcásticamente.

—No, genial se va a poner —replicó Junsu, volviendo a reírse entre dientes—. Porque un _‘es injusto’_ siempre precede a una queja ante Yunho. Y no me preguntes cómo, pero Jaejoong siempre consigue lo que quiere del director. Así que podría apostar a que ese beso no será el único que se incluirá en la película final.

Changmin maldijo sonoramente y, por primera vez desde que había comenzado el rodaje, se preguntó si la primera frase que le había dirigido Junsu ese tercer día no habría sido una advertencia seria en lugar de un comentario jocoso.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser normal. Es decir, podía llegar a entender que tuviese que rodar esa escena porque al director se le hubiese cruzado un cable, o porque simplemente tuviese alma de _voyeur_. Y podía entender que Yoochun no pusiese objeciones porque al fin y al cabo era un profesional que hacía lo que le mandasen. Lo que no podía comprender de ninguna de las maneras es por qué la lengua de su compañero estaba en su boca, moviéndose con un ímpetu que la escena no requería, y por qué nadie gritaba _‘corten’_ cuando era evidente que eso iba a ser editado. ¿Un beso de ese calibre en una película coreana? Antes harían las paces con Corea del Norte que emitir algo así en televisión.

Sin embargo, todas esas razones lógicas que su mente gritaba no parecían ser un obstáculo para Park Yoochun quien, podría jurarlo, lo estaba disfrutando. Y si Changmin no estuviese tan pendiente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor hubiese podido dejarse llevar con facilidad porque, había que admitirlo, Yoochun no besaba nada, nada mal. Pero estaban en medio de un estudio de grabación, rodeados de gente y de cámaras, y él nunca podría obviar algo así. Ni siquiera cuando sitió cómo el gemido de satisfacción de su compañero se ahogaba en su boca.

—¡Co-corten! —dijo el director con tono inseguro.

Changmin se separó de Yoochun, abriendo los ojos y girándose hacia Yunho para esperar su aprobación. Pero el director parecía estar perdido en algún otro tipo de pensamientos, porque los miraba sin su habitual expresión crítica, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y no se lanzó inmediatamente a decirles lo que podrían mejorar en la siguiente toma. Porque habría siguiente toma. Siempre había otra.

A su lado, Jaejoong también tenía la vista clavada en ellos, pero al contrario que Yunho, su expresión no dejaba espacio a la duda; se había mordido el labio inferior y los miraba como si Yoochun y él fueran un plato de comida especialmente suculento y él se muriese de hambre: con inconfundible y brutal _deseo_. Y no era el único. Aquí y allá había gente mirándolos con una expresión similar, tanto cámaras, como estilistas y demás personal. Y los que no, los miraban completamente boquiabiertos como si no pudiesen creer lo que habían visto.

Sólo Junsu parecía estar en su salsa, con su sonrisa kilométrica anclada en su rostro y una mirada que no podía expresar más diversión.

Le entraron ganas de golpearlo.

—Bien —volvió a decir el director, al parecer de vuelta en su papel—. No ha estado mal. Pero... Yoochun, con menos entusiasmo, ¿vale?

El aludido sonrió descaradamente.

—Es difícil no entusiasmarse.

—Pues procura contenerte. Será suficiente con que mantengas la lengua en tu boca.

—Aguafiestas.

En cualquier otro momento y con cualquier otra persona a Changmin le hubiese extrañado ese intercambio. Pero después de más de una semana con ellos había llegado a la conclusión de que intentar analizar sus palabras o sus acciones era tiempo perdido. Simplemente no tenían lógica, o si la tenían era demasiado retorcida incluso para él. Así que sabiamente no dijo nada y se limitó a dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso.

Veintidós besos después, no todos sin lengua, la toma por fin fue buena. Y Changmin estaba harto de sentir la incipiente erección de su compañero contra él cada vez que se acercaba. O lo estaría si no necesitase estar tan concentrado en ocultar la propia. Afortunadamente el director dio por finalizadas las escenas del día y Changmin pudo volver a su camerino para intentar calmarse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nadie lo molestase.

No tuvo tanta suerte. Junsu abrió la puerta a los pocos minutos, trayendo consigo su sonrisa deslumbrante y una botella de agua helada.

—Toma. He pensado que necesitarías... refrescarte.

—Esto te parece de lo más divertido, ¿verdad? —preguntó molesto, arrancándole la botella de agua de las manos.

La sonrisa del chico creció aún más, si es que era posible.

—¿Por qué te crees que me hice ayudante de dirección? ¿Por el sueldo? ¿Por la amable personalidad del director?

—Evidentemente para reírte de los pobres actores a tu antojo.

—Hombre, si quieres que sienta lástima de ti, no soy la persona apropiada. Míralo así: has besado a Park Yoochun... ¿Sabes cuánta gente en Corea desearía estar en tu lugar?

La cadencia de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos al decir eso le dieron una nueva perspectiva, que hizo sonreír también a Changmin.

—¿Tu incluido?

La sonrisa de Junsu volvió a hacerse deslumbrante antes de responder:

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo he probado ya?

Por un instante, un brevísimo instante, Changmin sintió la tentación de preguntar. Pero la desechó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras daba un largo trago a la botella de agua. Ni quería ni necesitaba saber lo que hacía Junsu en la intimidad. Y ya puestos tampoco lo que hacía Yoochun. Eso era cosa suya.

—De todos modos —siguió Junsu ante su silencio—, también tenía otro recado que comunicarte: el director ha hecho nuevos cambios en el guión original y creo que tienes unas cuantas escenas nuevas que rodar mañana.

Changmin gimió, bajando la botella de agua y entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a su compañero.

—¿Más besos? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—Aprendes rápido —rió Junsu—. El argumento ha dado un giro mediante el cual, en medio de todos los problemas y mientras tratáis de rescatar ese antiguo manuscrito, Yoochun y Jaejoong pelean por ti.

—¿A quién se le ocurren todas esas bobadas?

—Al director, evidentemente. Creo que tenía sus dudas antes de hoy, pero después del espectáculo que habéis dado, _cualquiera_ querría veros en esa situación otra vez.

—Genial...

¿Qué más podía ir a peor? Esa película iba a ser un completo desastre y dudaba mucho que llegase siquiera a estrenarse, al menos en las grandes salas de cine. Al contrario de lo que parecía pensar Junsu, él estaba convencido de que nadie querría ver una película semejante. ¿Qué sentido tenía un triángulo amoroso tan extraño en medio de algo supuestamente serio? Que vale que en toda buena película de aventuras siempre iba entremezclado algo de romance... ¿Pero entre tres chicos? ¿Mientras la antagonista femenina se dedicaba a planear la destrucción del mundo y a dar mamporros a diestro y siniestro?

No, lo que era ‘sentido’ no tenía ninguno.

—Te lo advertí —añadió Junsu tras su sonrisa, acercándose a la puerta—. Jaejoong también quería participar en eso, y él _siempre_ consigue lo que quiere.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Lo abordaron nada más llegar al estudio a la mañana siguiente. Yoochun entró como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba y se apoyó en su hombro derecho, todavía con ropa de calle y su pelo escondido en uno de esos gorros horribles que solía llevar. Jaejoong lo siguió, con gesto enfurruñado, situándose justo frente a su compañero.

—He estado pensando que quizás deberíamos hablar con el director acerca de todas esas escenas de besos que de repente vamos a tener que rodar —dijo el primero, poniendo gesto de haber estado pensando mucho en ello.

Changmin elevó una ceja, no del todo seguro de a dónde iba a llevar esa conversación. Se había levantado hacía un rato y ni siquiera había podido desayunar apropiadamente. Ni eran horas ni estaba en condiciones para mantener conversaciones sobre besos demasiado buenos y _auténticos_ como para resultar fingidos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —siguió Yoochun, en su propio mundo—. Creo que van a resultar demasiado repetitivos y le van a quitar emoción al asunto. Deberían ser muchos menos.

El primer impulso de Changmin fue contestarle que estaba de acuerdo, que por él todos esos besos podían ser borrados del mapa; que podían volver a las simples escenas de acción donde _nada_ cobraba vida propia ante lo que la lengua de su compañero era capaz de hacer... Pero por experiencias anteriores con esos dos sabía que la conversación no terminaba ahí, que eso apenas era el comienzo de quién sabe que oscura y absurda diatriba que podría dejarlo en una situación peor.

—¿Y qué has pensado para intentar convencer a Yunho?

—Desnudos —contestó Jaejoong por él, todavía con gesto enfurruñado.

—Desnudos... —repitió Changmin.

—Sí, imagínate: en lugar de besos, escenas algo más sugerentes, más ligeros de ropa... tal vez uno sobre otro, movimientos de sábanas... esas cosas —explicó alegremente Yoochun, sonriendo.

Changmin elevó ambas cejas, mirándolo algo incrédulo.

—¡Es demasiado pronto para eso! —exclamó Jaejoong, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, y Changmin ya iba a darle la razón — _nunca_ iba a ser lo bastante tarde— cuando su compañero agregó—, ¡¡Yo todavía no lo he besado!!

Estaba soñando, era eso, se dijo mientras miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente. En cualquier momento abriría los ojos y estaría todavía en su cama. 

O más bien eran ellos los que soñaban, porque si pensaban que iba a hacer eso frente a las cámaras... iban listos.

La risa escandalosa de Junsu llegó hasta él y Changmin se giró hacia el sonido. El ayudante de dirección estaba partiéndose de risa, un par de metros más allá, oyente ajeno y no tan silencioso de esa extraña conversación.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Changmin elevó ambas manos para señalar a los compañeros que estaban a su lado.

—¿Por qué les has permitido tomar drogas para desayunar?

Jaejoong lo golpeó en el hombro ante su comentario y Yoochun los ignoró. Changmin se deshizo de ambos y se giró hacia ellos, dispuesto a ponerles las cosas claras. Ya estaba bien de tanta tontería junta. Podían ser el gran Park Yoochun y el prometedor actor Kim Jaejoong, pero ya había aguantado en silencio lo suficiente. Su paciencia también tenía límites.

—Escuchadme bien los dos, porque no lo voy a repetir. A mi me contrataron para una película de aventuras, y en cierto modo puedo llegar a entender que se necesite algo de romance. Incluso algo tan retorcido como esto. Pero bajo ningún concepto voy a desnudarme frente a la cámara, ni siquiera a quitarme la camisa para hacer una escena sugerente.

—¡Pero _Changminnie!_ Es por el bien de la película...

—No, no lo es. La película _no_ necesita de eso.

La risa de Junsu se hizo más fuerte a sus espaldas, probablemente encantado de que _al fin_ hubiese decidido plantarles cara. Cosa que, en su opinión, había tardado demasiado.

Changmin sonrió siniestramente, sin girarse, aun mirando a Yoochun y Jaejoong, completamente seguro de que lo siguiente sí iba a sorprender al molesto ayudante de dirección.

—Las películas no están para hacer estas cosas, menos cuando es evidente que este es alguno de vuestros retorcidos planes para meteros en mis pantalones. Dejadlo ya —amplió su sonrisa y tras una pausa de efecto, añadió—. Si queréis follar, sólo tenéis que decirlo...

Tal como esperaba, la risa de Junsu se cortó en seco, y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él con sorpresa desde distintos ángulos.

Jaejoong fue el primero en reaccionar. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al estudio, sonrío, con esa mueca lobuna suya que en ocasiones usaba para sonreírle a Yoochun. O al director. Y que Changmin por fin comprendió: a eso se debía toda esa extraña “sintonía” que parecía haber entre ellos y que les otorgaba esa naturalidad en su trato. Esa que lo había hecho sentir excluido.

Dio un paso hacia él, todavía con esa sonrisa de mil promesas escondidas, y volvió a apoyar la mano en su hombro, esta vez sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes Changmin? Yunho llamó hace un rato, diciendo que iba a retrasarse. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo en el camerino mientras tanto...

Yoochun asintió sonriendo sobre el hombro de Jaejoong, y Changmin no necesitó más invitación. Se giró y los tres se dirigieron hacia los camerinos, dejando a un todavía desconcertado ayudante de dirección tras ellos.

Por ahora iban Yoochun y Jaejoong. Pero en algún momento se encargaría de cobrarle a Junsu cada una de las risas que se había echado a su costa.

 


End file.
